


Tower Confessions

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: He didn’t know why he was here. He’d avoided her and seeing her all throughout the trial but now, for some reason he couldn’t explain, his feet and thoughts commanded him here.





	1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First off, sorry I haven't updated my other Tudor story "The Plan" I promised myself I wouldn't post another chapter until I finished a new chapter (I have up until chapter 25 written, I'm currently stuck trying to finish chapter 26). So until then, I thought I'd post a chapter of some of my unfinished stories. 
> 
> It sounds cruel, but I haven't finished writing this, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging cause I know how frustrating that feels but I've been working on this one over the last few weeks and I really enjoy writing this one more than any other stories I have! (not to mention my ever growing list of plot bunnies ugh, brain, has too many ideas but body has too little motivation to write, lol) I promise though that I will finish the ones I posted here!
> 
> I don't have a timeline specifically when I'll be updating this one, but I suppose if a lot of you like it and let me know about it, I could continue it? 
> 
> I just really wanted to post something on here but I didn't want to break my promise to myself :D
> 
> Anyway, as usual, constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudor not mine.

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

 

He didn’t know why he was here. He’d avoided her and seeing her all throughout the trial but now, for some reason he couldn’t explain, his feet and thoughts commanded him here.

 

As he stopped in front of the door, he bade the guards not to announce him, and ordered them to leave until he himself commands them to return. Once the guards were gone, He found himself staring at the door, for the first time that day, he felt hesitation creeping upon him, as he placed his hand on the door knob, he’d heard voices from the other side, ‘so she was not alone’, he thought, deciding to hear what was being spoken of, he stayed still.

 

“My child, do you have a confession?” said one voice he recognized as Master Cranmer. He suddenly remembered how he had tasked the man to inform her of her impending death.

 

“I confess my innocence before God. I solemnly swear, on the damnation of my soul, that I have never been unfaithful to my Lord and husband, nor ever offended with my body against him. I do not say that I have always borne towards him the humility which I owed him, considering his kindness and the great honor he showed me and the great respect he always paid me. I admit, too, that I have often taken it into my head to be jealous of him. But God knows, and is my witness, I have not sinned against him in any other way. Think not I say this in the hope to prolong my life. God has taught me how to die and He will strengthen my faith. As for my brother and those others who were unjustly condemned, I would willingly have suffered many deaths to deliver them. But since it pleases the King, I will willingly accompany them in death, with this assurance: that I shall lead an endless life with them in peace.” she said.

 

There was a long pause before he heard someone speak, however he soon heard Master Cranmer speak, “in the name of the father, the son and of the holy spirit” He imagined Master Cranmer placing the sign of the cross on Anne’s forehead as was custom after every confession, and then he heard him speak once more, “Master Kingston, Please go and make sure to report my lady’s true and last confession, so the world will know it.”

 

He barely heard Master Kingston’s response but soon he was faced with the constable as he opened the door to do as he was asked by master Cranmer.

 

With a shocked face, Master Kingston immediately bowed and said, “your majesty.”

 

As expected, everyone inside the chamber stared at the person at the door, only to realize that it was actually the king, everyone then bowed and curtsied, not daring to move until King Henry commands so.

 

“Leave us.” he commanded, not sparing a look to any of the other people in the room who had began to sputter out of the chamber, leaving Anne and the King alone.

* * *

 

As soon as they were left alone, Anne did not dare to speak first, she remained rooted on the spot she’d been standing in when Henry entered her chamber and painfully waited for him to speak first.

 

“Why did you lie to Cranmer?” He asked, he couldn’t believe she would lie about her last confession, he’d known Anne to be religious, it was one of the things he’d loved about her when they were fighting to change England’s religion, she was passionate in her belief. But she was found guilty of her crimes and he refused to believe she was innocent otherwise. She had made a fool of him for too long.

 

“I never lied, your majesty.” Anne said, she never thought she could feel anymore pain as when she was taken to the tower and found guilty of crimes she never did much less entertained of doing. However him standing in her very presence accusing her of lying about her last confession, her last act for her belief, hurt her even more.

 

“You were found guilty of your crimes against me. Do not think that you can manipulate me once more! You’ve made a fool out of me for too long, Anne!” He said.

 

“Your majesty, it is your council that has found me guilty, you should know by now that they live to serve and please their king. I know you wish to take another wife, it is their duty to make that happen. I have accepted my death, Henry, I have accepted that you no longer wish me to be your Queen.” Anne said, she didn’t need to tell him outright that it was his will that she be found guilty, the mere fact that he believed those rumours about her instead of confronting her about it was proof enough, but what she couldn’t leave unspoken was about a rumour she’d heard about her daughter. “I have heard your majesty, that you seek to annul our marriage.” she said as she moved closer to him, but not close enough to make him want to move away from her.

 

“Surely you know what that would mean for our daughter, Elizabeth.” she said.

 

“How can I be sure she is mine? You were unfaithful to me! You lied to me!” Henry said. He knew that the possibility that Anne might be truly innocent is rather highly possible, but he couldn’t get himself to believe it, for if he did, he would never be rid of her.

 

“You’ve watch her grow, you’ve witnessed her grow into the image of your mother, and of yourself every time we saw her.” Anne said, it was true, while her daughter had inherited her eyes, Elizabeth’s features were that of a Tudor and of her York heritage. She’d inherited her grandmother, Elizabeth of York’s hair and skin color, she also had Henry’s facial structure and features. It was hard to deny that Elizabeth is her father’s daughter, no matter how much he or anyone says otherwise.

 

Henry hated to admit it, but she was right, he was incredibly proud of Elizabeth’s features as it proved her heritage and relation to the Yorks and the Tudors, that his blood was strong because she grew into the likeness of his family. But he could not let himself believe Anne again. He needed a male heir for England and it was clear that God has deemed his marriage with Anne as accursed as his marriage with Katherine.

 

“I have accepted my fate, Henry. I am to die along with four men, one of which is my brother, for crimes which I nor they have committed. But I beg you, please do not forsake our daughter. When I am gone, you will be her only parent left. I beg you, Henry, please, do not punish our daughter, the only pure thing we have left, despite everything that went wrong in our relationship.” Anne said, she could not help the tears that escaped her eyes, she was terrified, but not for herself, she had already accepted her fate, the moment they came to arrest her, she knew Henry would seal her fate. She would die, but she feared for her daughter’s future, and she will do whatever it took to keep her Elizabeth safe, even if it would be her last act in this life.

 

Henry did nothing but turned away from her, he could hear the desperation in her voice, he could also hear the sincerity and the fear she held for their daughter.

 

“If you truly want to end our marriage before I die, I will agree to sign a divorce agreement, just not an annulment, please. For the sake of our daughter, for the sake of everything we’d fought for to be together and have our love become real in the form of our daughter, let this be your last mercy toward me, this shall be my last request from you, not as a servant to her king, but as a woman you once loved. Please Henry, it is only Elizabeth that will suffer and she is too young, too innocent to defend herself from the evils of the life she would have should you decide to bastardize her.” Anne said, begging once more, trying to make Henry see sense that they had fought so hard to strengthen Elizabeth’s legitimacy and that should he annul their marriage, all of their efforts would have been for naught.

 

Unable to stand hearing her pleas and the truth in her words, Henry stormed out of the room, without another word nor glance back at the woman who had now crumbled to the ground, heartache and tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

 

When Henry returned to his chamber in Whitehall, he could not stop thinking about what Anne had said.

 

_‘it is your council that has found me guilty, you should know by now that they live to serve and please their king’_

 

_‘I know you wish to take another wife, it is their duty to make that happen.’_

 

_‘Surely you know what that would mean for our daughter, Elizabeth’_

 

_‘you’ve witnessed her grow into the image of your mother, and of yourself every time we saw her’_

 

_‘I have accepted my fate, Henry’_

 

_‘I beg you, Henry, please, do not punish our daughter, the only pure thing we have left, for everything that went wrong in our relationship.’_

 

Her voice kept ringing in his head that it wasn’t until he finally shouted in anger and frustration that he threw a vase into the floor did he notice one Anthony Knivert standing in the room.

 

“Your majesty.” Knivert said as he gave a bow and rise after Henry acknowledged him.

 

“Anthony” Henry said, as he turned to face his friend.

 

“Are you alright, Henry?” Anthony asked, knowing that right now, Henry needed a friend, not a subject.

 

“Even now, she still has sway over me. She’s made a fool of me and yet she still takes up my mind!” Henry said as he slumped on his seat and reached for a goblet of wine.

 

‘Ah, so it was about Anne’, Anthony thought. He’d heard a rumour that the King visited the Tower earlier that day although no one could quite confirm it as even Cromwell had no idea of the visit.

 

“I heard her speak her last confession to Master Cranmer. She still claims she’s innocent but has resigned herself to her death.” Henry said.

 

Anthony, kept silent, he knew Henry needed to vent and he wanted to know everything before he spoke once more, and so he listened to Henry, watched his friend deal with what seemed to be a turbulence of emotions and thoughts within his friend and King.

 

“I hate her, Anthony, I hate her for doing this to me. I want her gone, but she’s right. Elizabeth is mine, even if I said otherwise before. She is mine as Mary and Henry Fitzroy is mine. Anne is nothing if not religious. I know this and no matter how much I hate her, I’ve always known that she is as devoted to the reformation as Katherine is to the Catholic Church. She will not lie, not even to save herself.” Henry said as he stared at an empty space on the table as he once again sipped from his goblet.

 

Anthony realized then what Henry was thinking of. He wanted to be rid of Anne but he also knew that Anne was right about the implications of what annulling their marriage would do to Elizabeth whom they had fought so hard for Europe to accept as legitimate. He didn’t want to stay married to her but he also knew his friend could not allow her to die should she be truly innocent even if killing her would be the easiest way for him to be able to take a lawful wife once more, because of how England and all of Europe would view him; they had already thought of him as a heartless tyrant for the way he discarded of Katherine and his split from the Catholic faith, if he killed Anne, the woman Europe viewed as his reason for doing everything he did, then he would only serve to solidify their view of him and he couldn’t allow that to happen. For some reason, Henry’s problems came from one source: Anne Boleyn dying.

 

“If you’re having doubts about her sentence, then why don’t you go and investigate the matter. If Anne’s claim that your council and her enemies, might I add, had indeed framed her, then it would be just that you prove once and for all whether she is truly innocent or guilty.” Anthony said. “It’s easy enough to do, her hearing as well as those men were recorded in writing, I could get the documents for you if you want. I also know that there were a few witnesses to her hearing, I can call upon them if you want as well.”

 

Henry thought of Anthony’s suggestion. It was an easy one, and one that could prove once and for all if Anne had indeed been faithful to him and if he had members of his court who were so ambitious as to allow for an innocent woman to die.

 

“Very well, bring it to me now, and be discreet about it, Anthony. You’re helping me with this.” Henry said.

 

Nodding, Anthony stood up and went to his office to get the said documents.


	2. Proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I probably won't be updating this story regularly or any time soon, but I'm stuck and I want to just write... so.. here's chapter 2.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudors not mine.

**Chapter 2: Proclamation**

 

Today was the day. Her brother and the other men were scheduled to be executed today. She would lose her brother and their closest friends, all because Jane Seymour had enticed her husband to make her Queen.

 

Her brother and the others were scheduled to be executed in the afternoon, she knew, she’d heard the scaffold being erected and with the reluctant aid of her ladies, had gotten her trunk to the window so that she may witness the preparations and the executions, she felt that she owed it to her brother and friends to witness their execution as she felt she was the reason they were in this mess.

 

The door opened and Master Kingston arrived.”Good morning, your majesty.” he said as he bowed. 

 

“Master Kingston” Anne said as she faced the man.

 

“I have come to inform you that the executioner from Calais is to arrive tomorrow morning.” Master Kingston said, he felt bad that he had to bring such news to his Queen, she is quite a remarkable woman and he was saddened that he had been given the burden of watching over her as he watched over other criminals in this tower.

 

Anne nodded, understanding that she had truly failed to make Henry see sense, she could only hope that when she dies, Henry would take pity on their child. “Thank you Master Kingston, I hear he is excellent at his job. In any case, I have but a little neck.” Anne said, giggling a little at her last words, she didn’t care that her words made the others around her uncomfortable, she was going to die, she was not going to care about their comfort anymore. 

 

“Will it be painful, Master Kingston?” Anne asked as she felt her neck, when her giggling subsided and the realization of what the executioner and her words meant to her.

 

“It is quicker than going to sleep, your majesty.” Master Kingston said, he wished he could spare her the pain and agony of waiting and of actually being punished so unjustly, but alas, he was a mere servant of the King and of his law. “If there is anything else I can get you, your majesty, please just let me know.” Master Kingston said as he began to bow, only to be stopped when he realized Anne had approached him.

 

“There is one thing, Master Kingston.” Anne said as she approached him with tearful and expressive eyes. Even under such duress, Anne’s eyes still spoke volumes to anyone who dared gaze onto them, they were still such hooks for the soul, as her eyes were famously known, thought Master Kingston.

 

“What is it you majesty?” Master Kingston asked.

 

Anne took a deep breath and said, “I want to see my brother, for the last time. Would you please bring him to me before…” Anne spoke, her throat tightening at the thought that her brother would die later that day.

 

Master Kingston knew that it was against protocol to bring one prisoner to meet another, but she was Queen and her brother, as a prisoner was entitled to one last visitor before his execution, and so, “I’ll see what I can do, your majesty.” Master Kingston said.

 

“Thank you Master Kingston.” Anne said breathing a sigh of relief before she smiled a tearful smile at him.

* * *

 

He was going to die today, he along with his friends were going to be executed today. He was terrified, but at least he knew that he wasn’t the only receiving the good Lord that day. What he was more concerned about was his sister. She was to die tomorrow, alone and he wouldn’t be there to witness it, he didn’t know if that was better or worse. He knew Anne would watch his execution and those of their friends, she was strong like that. Anne had always been the strong one, she was resilient to the point that he could almost envy it. But he didn’t think he could take the pain his sister would go through knowing that she witnessed his murder along with their friends. He almost wished that her execution could have gone first just so that her pain would not be prolonged.

 

The door to his chamber opened and in came Master Cranmer. “Is it time?” George asked, to which Master Cranmer replied a formal but warm, “Yes, it is time.”

 

George nodded, his fear was taking hold of him once more, but he quelled it down. He will not be seen as a coward on his last day on earth. He refused to. “Very well.” He said as he stood up and straightened his outfit as much as he could.

 

He let Master Cranmer lead the way and was confused when Master Cranmer stopped at a door that was not the exit. “Her majesty wishes to see you before we head out, and you are entitled to one last visit before your execution.” Master Kingston said, he didn’t need to explain further.

 

“Thank you, Master Kingston.” George said as Master Kingston nodded and opened the door. George let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and immediately met his sister half way as he entered her chamber.

 

“George!” Anne said as she ran into him and hugged him so tight he thought he might die of suffocation and not by beheading after all. 

 

“Anne” George said as he returned Anne’s hug, he could tell his little sister was crying, and she let him, but he refused to acknowledge the tears that fell from his face too. “How are you? have they treated you well?” he asked.

 

Anne nodded, “As well as can be, and you?” she asked.

 

“As well as can be, given the circumstances” George said.

 

“I am so sorry, George. Had I known, I would never have allowed myself to fall for him.” Anne said, crying once more, she refused to let go of George, he would be gone soon enough anyway.

 

“Shh, it’s okay sister, if any, I’m the one who should be apologizing, I told father about him and I encouraged him to force you to catch his attention. I am sorry sister.” George said as he consoled his sister once more. “I’m sorry I didn’t do much to protect you and Mary from all this, you both should have had different lives, better lives.” he added.

 

Anne smiled, “At least Mary is safe and happy, it seems she truly is the wisest one of us three.” 

 

“Indeed she is.” George said, he was happy that atleast Mary was going to be able to live the life she wanted, she had a loving husband and she did not live with the stress they had endured. She was safe, both from their father and uncle’s ambition and the King’s wrath.

 

As they heard Master Kingston clear his throat, they were brought back to reality.

 

“I will see you soon sister, be strong just a little while longer.” George said, wiping his tears and hugging Anne once more.

 

Anne cried, but tried to stop her tears, “I will see you soon, brother. I love you.” she said, kissing both his cheeks as George mirrored her action as well.

 

“Goodbye sister”

 

“God bless you George.” Anne said, as they hugged one last time, they failed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

* * *

 

Anthony Knivert never thought he would be the one to say it but he could not believe he was being tasked with delivering the news to them.

 

True to King Henry’s word, they had read all the documentation of Anne’s and everyone else’s trial and had come to the conclusion that the council as well as the judges had clearly erred in the convictions. 

 

They were all innocent.

 

Henry had been so angry when he found out. It hadn’t been Anne that was fooling him, it was his councilmen! He was so angry that he immediately called for Norfolk, who was head of the deciding body of the trial to explain all of it. They both knew that Norfolk would probably be biased as Anne and George were his kin, but as he was the head of the trial and the one who handed the conviction, he should be the one to explain so.

 

When he had arrived, Henry had immediately asked him to explain why his findings of the evidence and Anne and the other’s defense and testimonies were different from that of laid out by the executing body.

 

_ Flashback: _

 

_ “Well, Norfolk? I asked you a question!” Henry bellowed as he stood and forcefully placing his fists on his table. _

_ “Your majesty, we relied on the evidence provided to us by Master Cromwell. Though the Queen and the others had been able to defend themselves well, the evidence presented by Master Cromwell were too…” Norfolk said as he tried to come up with an explanation that would relieve him of any fault and for the blame to fully be passed onto Cromwell’ shoulders, however the king immediately cut him off. _

 

_ “Do not take me for a fool, Norfolk! Did you think I would not look into the evidences and testimonies provided by Cromwell?!” Henry shouted, he’d seen them all and he’d read how Anne had shot down every evidence provided against her. The only one that did not add up were Brereton’s confession, but seeing as Anne rarely even saw him with Brereton, who was his chamberlain and had always stayed in his chambers, he knew that Brereton was lying, specially since he had given a description of Anne’s deformities, which as her husband, he knew did not exist. _

 

_ It was then Henry knew that Norfolk’s silence meant Anne was right. His council had set her up because he wanted to be rid of her. He didn’t know how he felt at that moment, how should one feel when your councilmen blatantly disregarded the law because they felt it was more important to please him? He had been made a fool of by the people he considered to trust the most and it will end.  _

 

_ “Just tell me one thing, do you believe Anne is guilty? I want the truth, Norfolk.” Henry said. _

 

_ Sighing, “No, your majesty. I do not believe my niece and my nephew could do such an unnatural sin, I do not believe my niece could ever betray you in any way.” he said. It was true, they had all advised Anne not to fall for the King when they started to use her to gain the King’s good graces, he’d known that Anne was loyal to everything and everyone she loves. _

 

_ end of flashback _

 

That was four days ago, after Henry and Norfolk’s confrontation, he had punished Norfolk by banishing him to his estates until Henry deemed he could return. Henry couldn’t very well dismiss him from his court and council as Norfolk held one of the country’s biggest military and Naval defenses and so he was too important to be let go, but that did not mean that Henry couldn’t make him feel a little scared for his position. 

 

Henry had then sought out Cromwell and made him explain all that he had found out, unfortunately for Cromwell, he was not able to prove that his sources were legitimate thus, proving to Henry that the evidences against Anne that were presented by Cromwell were in fact, false. 

 

Henry had Cromwell placed on house arrest and soon, he had also addressed his council. Stating that he didn’t need councilmen who would ignore the law of their ancestors for their own desires, of course, Henry refused to acknowledge that it was his desires they were catering to, he would have found a different way to force Anne to agree to dissolve their marriage. As punishment for their action, they were all stripped of their seats in his privy council and were sent packing back to their estates until Henry allows them to return to court.

 

However, it is what Henry had done to Charles Brandon that had him most surprised. Anthony knew that Henry loved Charles like a brother, he favoured the man more than anyone else, he’d accepted his marriage to his sister, even though it was without his permission and could be considered treason, he’d raised him to a Duke and had given him a seat in his council. However, it would seem that Henry lay the blame for this mess onto Charles as Henry believed that it was Charles who had begun to spread the false rumour about Anne’s infidelity, and not one who merely heard it as when he first brought the rumour to Henry’s notice. 

 

Henry had stripped Charles of his Council seat, banished him from court along with his wife, he did not take his dukedom away  but the worst of all the punishment Henry had inflicted upon Charles was that he had taken Charles’ only son as his ward, Edward Brandon, who is Henry’s nephew from his sister, Margaret. Henry had claimed that he did not want his nephew to continue living with a man who would lie to his King and brother-in-law just so he could get rid of his enemy. 

 

Henry had immediately ordered that young Master Edward Brandon was to be sent to Hatfield to be with his little cousin, the princess where he will live until a separate palace can be provided for him and for his education.

 

Soon after, the whole court was buzzing with intrigue, they knew now that Anne and the other men were innocent, however they didn’t know what was going to happen now, would Anne return as Queen? Would the Seymours be ordered to leave court? no one knew.

 

Henry had tasked Master Cranmer with the position of temporary secretary until a more suitable one could be hired, Henry had also tasked Anthony with a seat in his council, asking him to seek out new members who deserved to serve such an esteemed council, ones not driven by greed and power and those who have respect for the law, he did not need to express that he also wanted them to bend to his will, to a certain extent, however he did not want them going out of their way as to commit a crime where there should be none.

 

Anthony could not believe that so much had happened in four days, Anne and the others were proven to be innocent. However, in the midst of the chaos in court, no one had remembered to write Master Kingston to suspend the executions. Which is why Anthony had personally come to the tower. Henry had realized what he wanted to do with his relationship with Anne and God-willing, Anne will agree to it.

 

As Anthony arrived at Anne’s chamber, he was surprised to see it was filled with people and that the door was wide open. He then saw that George and Anne were together, he realized then that he had come just at the right moment because it seemed as if the two were saying good-bye. Realizing that George was about to head out to the scaffold, Anthony released a breath as he realized the magnitude of what could have almost happened.

 

“Your majesty,” Anthony said, causing whatever trance in the room to break and thus, having all eyes on him.

 

“Lord Knivert?” Anne said, wondering what he could be doing here.

 

As Knivert took that as his cue to rise from his bow and approach. “I have come  with news from court and the king. It has been proven that, in light of new evidences, you, your brother and those others convicted with you are all innocent of the charges laid against you. Your executions have been cancelled and you may at once leave the tower at your discretion.” Knivert said.

Anne and George couldn’t believe what they were hearing, “Is this some sort of jest, Lord Knivert? Because it is not amusing at all. My brother was almost to his death!” Anne said. She did not know how to feel, angry that no one had believed her before this whole scandal or grateful that they were spared of a punishment they did not deserve in the first place.

 

“I assure you Madam, it is no joke, you are free to go.” Anthony said, “If I may speak with you privately, your majesty, there is an issue the King would like for me to discuss with you, your brother of course may stay.” he added.

 

Knowing that it was to be about their marriage, Anne nodded and soon, Master Kingston had ushered the maids and guards out of the room. Once the door was shut, Anne, George and Anthony sat down.

 

“The King would like to grant you both the title of Duchess of Pembroke and Duke of Ormonde, He also grants you 20,000 crowns a year in order to sustain you befitting your new stations, on one condition, all he asks, is that you sign this.” Anthony said as he handed her a scroll with Henry’s wax seal. 

 

“Divorce papers?” Anne said, she did not know why she was surprised but, surprised she was, “He still wishes to end our marriage even though I am found innocent? He still wishes to make  _ her _ his queen?” 

 

“Anne, maybe this is for the better, what else does it say?” George said as he took the paper from Anne and read it himself, trying to be supportive, he had just nearly lost his head, if the King was willing to grant them compensation and allow them to keep their lives, than Anne had better sign that paper.

 

“It says here that Elizabeth will remain to be the heiress presumptive and, should you wish it, she may change her residence upon your discretion, provided that he is informed about it as well, he still gives you authority to decide on Elizabeth’s welfare. He also allows you to keep all the gowns and jewels and books and other artifacts as well as the properties he had gifted you over the course of your relationship, save for the crown jewels, he also gives you the title of Princess Mother, in honor of Elizabeth.” George said, he knew as Anne knew what it meant, If Anne signs, and agrees to their divorce, Elizabeth will be safe, and she will see her daughter.

 

“I am being exiled, George. We all are.” Anne said as she took back the paper and read it herself. “If I sign this, if I agree to this, we are never to return to court.” Anne said, it was hard to think about her life without living in court, she had grown up in court, first in the Netherlands and than in France, but what could she do? Her daughter was much more important to her, she also did not fail to see that Henry had allowed her to change their daughter’s residence from Hatfield. Clearly he wants to clear Hatfield for his new royal children with Mistress Jane Seymour once they are married. It hurt to realize that while Elizabeth would remain a princess, she would be exiled as well from her father. “ I am never to contact him in any way, not even if it is about Elizabeth, that will be her governess’ duty.” she said as she continued to read.

 

Anne finished reading the contract, signed her name at the bottom and looked at Anthony Knivert, “I want my daughter’s residence to be moved to Pembroke Castle, I assume that is where I will be heading once I am free to leave this place?” Anne asked, to which Knivert nodded in confirmation, “Yes, My Lady.” 

 

Nodding in understanding, “When may we leave, Lord Knivert?”

“Once I have this returned to his majesty, Master Kingston will be informed of this so preparations will be made for your leave of this place and of your trip to your respective estates.” Anthony said as he rolled the parchment up and placed it on his satchel once more.

 

“What of the others?” Anne asked.

 

“The King also grants the others with annual compensation for as long as they may live.” Anthony said, “Mr. Brereton, however is to remain here for life as he is found to have conspired with the Spanish Ambassador to kill you during your coronation and have aided in framing you in this scandal.” he added.

 

Anne was shocked, the Spanish Ambassador was involved? 

 

“What about Master Smeaton?” George asked. He knew that Smeaton was tortured, Smeaton was a good friend to him, he’d loved him very much but, they were too scared to actually do anything about it and so they tried to remain as platonic as possible.

 

“Being that he is a commoner, the king has granted him 8,000 crowns a year for his pension and free medical treatment for the rest of his life as he will no longer be able to work due to how he was treated.” Anthony Knivert said.

 

“And of Norris?” Anne asked, it was probably her fault that Norris got involved in all this, she had joked about him wanting to marry her if the King died, when the truth was he was already courting Madge.

 

“He shall also be sent back to his estate and will also be granted compensation.” Knivert said.

 

Satisfied that they will all be alright, Anne nodded, “Thank you, Anthony. You were good to me when I was in court, and for that I shall never forget your kindness.”

 

Anthony nodded and said, “I hope you have a good and peaceful life, Anne, you deserve it.” 

 

While he and Anne rarely interacted with each other, they were always very pleasant and respectful of one another, they had a few similarities which made them genuinely appreciate the other.

 

“Good day, your Majesty.” Anthony said, addressing her with the title for the last time.

 

“Good day, Lord Knivert.” Anne said, appreciating his last sign of respect for the title she will no longer hold.


	3. Life moves on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was my birthday (Nov. 18) and I'm a little happy with how this chapter is written, here you go! 
> 
> I'm really glad a lot of you like this story, but as I said before, I don't have a specific posting schedule as I only get to write parts of this story's chapters when I have time, and because I am still stumped with the next chapter of "The Plan" which I must admit, I am focusing on more because I really want to finish it already.
> 
> I am still undecided if this story will end up with Anne and Henry or not, but most definitely it will not involve King Francis, I have yet to explore that relationship and I did not intend to do so when I wrote this story. Perhaps in the future when I have more time and when I have read more about King Francis. But for now, I want this story to focus on Anne and her new found freedom... somewhat. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize to those who have reviewed but I have not been able to reply to, I am usually only on my mobile and it is quite hard to reply thru that. Rest assured, I appreciate all your reviews and take time to read them. I will respond to them as soon as I have more time, but again, thank you for your reviews!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.

****A month, Anne had been living in Pembroke for a month, she barely had time to settle until her daughter’s arrival and now her routine was thrown off once more as she spent time with her daughter. She had nearly lost her forever, she was not going to spend any more time away from her.

 

It was quite unusual for a princess to be living with one of her parent but as Anne and Elizabeth’s situation was quite unique, no one bothered to question it, besides, Anne had found a manor in the castle’ grounds that could be a perfect place for Elizabeth and her ladies to reside in once she grows older and will need more space, not that her daughter would probably want it, as Pembroke castle was big enough to house a hundred people, but she’d had the manor prepared as well and had even allowed Elizabeth to name it, which was probably not a wise decision to give such a task to a two year old, thankfully, Elizabeth was practical and simple, she had decided to call it Rose Hall because she thought it would look nice covered in roses. And she was right, Anne had then instructed the gardeners to plant red, pink and white roses around the manor.

 

Anne had not heard from her brother since they left the tower, they both didn’t feel safe enough to write one another as everything that happened had still thrown them off. The first letter she’d received from him was when he informed her that he had arrived in Ormond and was still settling in, he’d told her that someday he hopes that when all is well, she could visit him and him her. Anne had replied and informed him of the same, saying that one day, they will surely do so.

 

Now, she was currently writing another letter, but this time, it was addressed to her sister. It had been years since she allowed her father to disinherit Mary and she had always felt bad for the way she treated her older sister. Now she felt that it was the right time to write her sister and apologise for how badly she had treated her.

 

As she finished her letter, Anne had one of her ladies deliver it to the messenger who will then deliver it to her sister. A few minutes later, Anne felt her stomach turn as an odd scent attacked her nose.

 

“What is that ghastly smell?” Anne said a she she covered her nose to try to stop the smell from reaching her nostrils.

 

One of her maids looked at her in an odd manner and said, “It is your lunch, my lady, you requested for lamb stew last night .” Anne thought back and realized that she had asked them to serve her lamb stew for her lunch however she could not remember lamb stew to smell so utterly horrid.

 

“Well, I no longer want it, have the kitchen prepare something else.” Anne said, covering her mouth and nose in order to prevent the smell of the stew from invading her senses, she could already feel the bile rising from within her and she did not want to vomit in front of her ladies.

 

Once the maid had gone and the tray with it, Anne decided to lay down and sleep off the turning of her stomach due to the smell of the stew.

* * *

A few weeks later, Anne found herself retching the contents of her stomach over a bowl. It has been two weeks since this has happened and, fearing that she may have contracted a virus, she had called in a physician.

 

As Anne waited for the Physician, she had informed her maids that she was not to see her daughter that morning for fear of Elizabeth contracting whatever illness she had.

 

“My lady, the Physician has arrived.” One of her ladies said as she ushered the doctor in.

 

“Good day my lady.” The doctor said. Anne returned his greeting and proceeded to tell him of her symptoms and allowed him to inspect her.

 

When it was over, the Physician allowed her to sit properly before speaking, “My lady, you are of perfect health, a little underweight but that should be easily fixed.” The doctor said, “I do advise you not to over exert yourself, at least until the child has quicken.”

 

“Child?” Anne asked, she didn’t know what to say, couldn’t grasp what had been told her, could she really be with child?

 

The physician looked at her, clearly she had been told of her condition while at the tower? It was customary for ever woman to be inspected before being tried and charged, “Yes my lady, You are three months along, I thought you had been informed while…” he did not need to continue as Anne did that for him.

 

“While I was at the tower,” Anne said, anger begin to seep within her. She was in the tower for a long time, she realized that under the stress of the situation she was placed in, she was never inspected by the tower physician. She could have lost her head and her unborn child would have been robbed of it's chance at life! “I assure you, I was not told nor inspected. Thank you for telling me.” She added.

 

Nodding, the Physician gave out specific instructions and informed her that he will be sending a midwife to check upon her every month and that if she needed anything of him, all she needed to do was call upon him.

 

Thanking the doctor, Anne handed him his purse and asked him to keep her condition silent until she is able to decide what to do. The Physician nodded and left.

 

Anne turned to look out the window and thought to herself what she should do next.

 

She saw Elizabeth playing with one of her maids and realized that her unborn child will only know life here in Pembroke.. Unless..

 

“No, I’ll wait and then decide.” Anne said, placing a hand on her still flat womb.

 

“Please live.”

* * *

 

_Eight months later…._

 

Pain. It was all she could feel as she pushed her child out of her womb. Fear gripped her heart as she thought of the consequences of what had happened. She had failed.

 

“Just one more push, your majesty.” The midwife instructed, she complied, as unwilling as she was.

 

After one final push, she felt the child leave her body.

 

“It was a boy, your majesty.” The midwife said as she asked what it was. She didn’t need to ask if it was alive, she already knew the answer to that. It was too soon, too early.

 

She then let herself go, crying at the loss of her boy, at the reaction of the king, her brothers, of court.

 

Why was God punishing her?

* * *

 

Lady Mary wiped her tears as she entered the nursery, a nursery that would be occupied by her little sister alone longer than any of them expected.

 

“Mary!” Elizabeth said as she remained sat on the floor, Mary noticed the toy maker was with Elizabeth, choosing what seemed to be fabric or fur for a stuffed toy. Mary had asked her father, along with Jane, to invite Elizabeth to return to court for her birthday and the King had decided to extend her stay until Christmastide as he had realized how much he missed his little daughter.

 

“Princess” Mary said as she bowed and approached her sister. After taking the oath and accepting her new status, it still hurt her to think that her own father had allowed Elizabeth to retain the title of Princess and heiress presumptive until a brother could be provided for her yet she had to become a bastard.

 

“What are you doing, Elizabeth?” She asked. Ignoring Lady Bryan. Her father had allowed her to call any member of the family by their name in private. Besides, Elizabeth didn’t mind.

 

“I’m going to make a toy for my new baby sibling!” Elizabeth said as she pointed to a light brown fur, “is this pretty, Mary?” She asked.

 

Mary sighed, no one had told Lady Bryan the news it seems. “It is lovely, Elizabeth, however I am afraid that you won’t be able to give it your baby brother anymore. God has called him home earlier today.”

 

At her announcement, she heard most of the ladies gasp. Clearly the news of the Queen’s miscarriage has not yet reached the nursery.

 

“Oh..” Elizabeth said, “I shall pray for our Queen Stepmother and our baby brother.” She said as she returned her attention to the toy maker and the materials he had placed in front of her.

 

Mary wondered why Elizabeth continued to pick materials for a toy that would have no owner, “Elizabeth, now that our baby brother has gone to heaven, you don’t need to pick a present for him anymore. The Queen will not be able to give us a baby brother for a while.” She said.

 

Elizabeth scrunched up her face confused, “But my mama is not Queen.” She said. Whether Mary noticed Lady Bryan and her sister’s other ladies stiffen at Elizabeth’s proclamation, she did not show.

 

“Elizabeth, I meant our Queen step mother has miscarried our baby brother. Therefore there is no need for the toy maker to have a toy made as a present to our little brother.” Mary wondered why Elizabeth couldn’t understand what she was saying. She’d informed Elizabeth about Anne’s past miscarriage and she understood it perfectly.

 

“No, Mama said my baby sibling will come soon, she said he or she will come when I return to Pembroke!” Elizabeth said, clearly agitated as to why Mary was saying that her baby brother or sister was gone, when it was clear that he or she was still inside her mama’s womb before she left for Whitehall.

 

Mary was confused, ‘her mama?’ It didn’t make any sense, Queen Jane was only 6 months along in her pregnancy, why would Anne say that the child would be born next month? It would have been too soon. Unless…

 

Mary immediately stood and faced Lady Bryan. “What is she talking about, Lady Bryan?”

 

Lady Bryan froze, she did not know how to answer the Lady Mary’s question. “Lady Mary.. I.. I’m afraid I cannot speak about such matter, not only has the king forbidden us to speak about the duchess of Pembroke, I am also not at liberty to answer such a question.” Lady Bryan said, hoping that her answer would satisfy the Lady Mary. It was true after all, when they were sent to Pembroke from Hatfield, she was informed to never speak or write about the duchess of pembroke in any manner. When her charge was requested to return to Whitehall for the first time since moving to Pembroke, they were immediately briefed by Cromwell to not speak or breathe a word about the Duchess to anyone especially the King and the Queen who was having a difficult pregnancy.

 

“You did not answer my question Lady Bryan. Father is not here therefore I demand that you answer me.” Lady Bryan said, her face serious.

 

“I.. lady Mary, please…” Lady Bryan begged, she did not want to be the bearer of bad news, but she was afraid that the Lady Mary might say a word to the King and where would she be then?

 

“I suggest you answer her question, Lady Bryan.” Said a voice that froze everyone in their spot.

 

Everyone turned to face who had entered the nursery, and to Lady Bryan’s fear, it was the King who stood in the doorway, his face accusing and angry.

* * *

Henry could not believe it happened again. He had married Jane because she made a pure and obedient wife! He’d spared his ex-wife and had even welcomed Mary back into his life!

 

Why was God being so cruel to him?

 

After he had been shown his son’s dead body, Henry had immediately left the waiting room without seeing Jane, he was much too disappointed and much too upset with what had happened, he knew it was not Jane’s fault. She had been obedient and followed Dr. Linacre’s orders but he did not think he could control himself if he had went in to see her so he left.

 

As he was walking toward the nursery to see his only legitimate child, a part of him could not help but compare all his wives, they all failed him yes, Katherine with her numerous miscarriages and the death of their son, the only good that came out of that farce of a marriage was Mary and even now, she was still sickly and weak; Anne had immediately gotten pregnant but she had given him a child of the wrong gender, he could not deny though, that Elizabeth was his most precious jewel, she was smart and inquisitive and healthy for a child. She also looked so much like his own mother that it would have been impossible for him to deny her as his child. Then there was Jane, his sweet, pure and obedient Jane. He truly did not know what had happened for her to lose their child.

 

He didn’t know where his feet were taking him until he heard his little daughter’s voice, “No, Mama said my baby sibling will come soon, she said he or she will come next month!” Henry listened as Mary spoke “What is she talking about, Lady Bryan?”

 

He’d heard enough of what Elizabeth said and like Mary, confusion and dread began to fill him as the realization of what Elizabeth’s words might mean so he quietly entered the room and listened to what Lady Bryan had to say, only to be disappointed when she tried to make excuses to avoid answering Mary.

 

Impatient for the answer, Henry decided it was time to make his presence known, “I suggest you answer her question, Lady Bryan.”

 

He ignored the way everyone seemed to have become frozen in fear and surprise at his unexpected appearance, but he held his attention solely on Lady Bryan.

 

“Papa!” Elizabeth said, causing everyone to snap out of their stupor. They watched as Elizabeth ran to her father who had immediately lifted her up onto his arms.

 

“My Elizabeth’ Henry said as he hugged his daughter, it was times like this that he was grateful to how healthy Elizabeth was. She was perfect, if only she was born a boy…

 

“I shall take you out to the gardens later, would you like that?” Henry asked as he faced his newly turned three year old daughter.

 

“Yes papa!” Elizabeth said as she nodded, “I’m making a present for my baby sibling.” Elizabeth said, she had taken to calling her unborn brother or sister a sibling, her mama said that sibling meant that she either will have a brother or a sister, but as they do not know which one she’ll be having, it was better to address the baby as her little sibling, “Mary told me about our baby brother, I feel sad for you papa. I shall pray for my baby brother.” She added, albeit more solemnly.

 

“Thank you sweetheart.” Henry said, his heart breaking and softening at his little daughter’s gesture. “Now, I need to talk to Lady Bryan and Lady Mary, why don’t you go and wait for me in your room.” He said as he handed Elizabeth to her newest lady, Lady Ashley.

 

When the ladies left and followed Elizabeth to her room, it was only Lady Bryan, Lady Mary and the king left.

 

“Now, speak, Lady Bryan. I warn you to only speak the truth. It has not been an easy day and I am not inclined to be merciful.” The King said as he sat at the table where the adults would often sit while watching the children. Mary did the same and only Lady Bryan remained standing.

 

Sighing, “Your majesty, I.. please, I beg you to listen with an open mind, I never meant to hide the truth, I was merely following orders” Lady Bryan said before she began her tale, inwardly asking the duchess for forgiveness for what she was about to do, “It is true, what the princess has said to the Lady Mary. The Duchess is currently with child and is to give birth within the next month.”

 

Lady Bryan ignored the shocked expression in the Lady Mary’s face and the King’s as well and continued on, “The duchess found out about her… condition, a month after settling into Pembroke. She was three months along then…” Lady Bryan said, hoping that the King would not jump to the conclusion that the rumours were true.

 

“That’s impossible! It is protocol that a woman sent to the tower must be inspected before being sentenced!” Mary exclaimed, she had to be lying! If Anne was three months along when she arrived in Pembroke, then that would mean that she was already two months with child when she was tried and placed in the tower! It would mean that she had been carrying the King’s child, her brother!

 

“I’m afraid that what I speak is true, Lady Mary. The duchess was just as shocked, she had not really realized that she was not inspected, being under the circumstances, it was not a surprise.” Lady Bryan said, she was probably gambling her life and position away with the way she worded that but Anne is a member of her family no matter how distant, she was close to Anne’s mother after all, she would be damned if she fails to protect Elizabeth and Anne as she failed to protect Mary from her infamous reputation.

 

Henry’s head was spinning. Anne is with child, his child. In fact she is to give birth any day now and here he was mourning for the child Jane had lost. He never thought he would ever be in such a mess!

 

He could barely hear Lady Mary and Lady Bryan talking, or what they were talking about but right now everything was becoming too much for Henry.

 

“Enough!” Henry said as he stood. “Too much has happened today. I will take Elizabeth for a walk. I will talk to you later.” Henry said as he looked at Lady Bryan and headed toward Elizabeth’s room.

* * *

 

Jane could not stop crying. She’d lost her son and her husband, the King had not come to see her. She did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But her family supposed it was bad.

 

“Sister, stop crying, you must rest.” She heard her sister whisper.

 

“I’m scared, Joanne” Jane whispered, she never really spoke of her feelings to her father and brothers but Joanne knew everything about her. “He’s going to be so angry.”

 

“You mustn’t think about it too much, Jane. Rest, we’ll figure out what to do tomorrow.” Joanne said as she did her best to comfort her sister.

 

As Joanne watched her sister cry herself to sleep, she allowed herself to worry about the fate that will now befall her family.


End file.
